the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The JH Movie Collection Show
| creator = | based_on = | developer = | writer = | screenplay = | story = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Henry Jackman | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 57 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | news_editor = | location = | cinematography = | editor = | camera = | runtime = 22 minutes | company = | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | budget = $241 million | network = | channel = Fox | picture_format = 1080p (16:9 HDTV) | audio_format = Dolby Surround 5.1 | first_run = | released = | first_aired = June 3, 2018 | last_aired = present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = The JH Movie Collection Movie | website = | production_website = }} The JH Movie Collection Show is an American comedy animated television series, produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Alloy Entertainment and Aardman Animations, developed by Joaquim Dos Santos and was animated by Snipple Animation Studios from some episodes, Studio Mir from some episodes, Nørlum Studios from some episodes and Rough Draft Studios from some episodes. The first season premiered on Fox in the United States on June 3, 2018, and consisted of 20 episodes. It has been released globally in United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Ireland, France, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Scandinavia, Benelux Union, Latin America, Slovenia, South Africa, Italy and Finland. The second season premiered on April 7, 2019, and consisted of 35 episodes. The third season will be premiered on June 7, 2020. Plot Tom, Mark and the gang save the day from evil. Cast Main voices * Adam Sandler as Tom Miller * Jim Carrey as Mark * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago * Andy Samberg as Junior the Stork * James Corden as Christopher the Stickman * Michael J. Fox as Milo * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Pidge Gunderson * Antony Del Rio as Dark Pit * Elsie Fisher as Kirby Recurring voices * Chris Renaud as Finn * Daryl Sabara as Jerry Hernandez * Tom Cruise as William Renschen * Julia Michaels as Ella Ray * Leonardo DiCaprio as Roger the Cat Production TBA Episodes Season 1 (2018-2019) Season 2 (2019-2020) Season 3 (2020-2021) Season 4 (2021-present) TBA Release The first season premiered on Fox in the United States on June 3, 2018, and consisted of 20 episodes. It has been released globally in United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Ireland, France, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Scandinavia, Benelux Union, Latin America, Slovenia, South Africa, Italy and Finland. The second season premiered on April 7, 2019, and consisted of 35 episodes. The third season will be premiered on June 7, 2020. The first season will be streaming on Movie Land Television on September 15, 2019 in the United States. Home media The first season has released by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on Blu-ray and DVD on March 19, 2019 in Region 1, which is the United States. Reception TBA References External links Coming soon! Category:Television series by Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:2010s American animated television series